Conociendo a Papis Suegros
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: ¿A quién le gustaría ir a visitar a sus futuros suegros? ¡A nadie! Naruto estaba seguro que no sería fácil pero debía hacerlo. Después de todo, algún día sería parte de "esa" familia. ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

_**Discleimer**_: Pues ya lo saben, los personajes son míos (si como no ¬¬). Bueno, al menos en mi imaginación XD, aquí en la realidad son de Kishimoto-san u.u. Pero aún así no dejo mis locuras del SasuNaru __

.

**Conociendo a Papis Suegros.**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Seguía caminando pausadamente por la calle cómo si sus pies le pesaran. Y no era que estuviera cansado o algo por el estilo, más bien era el hecho de no querer llegar a su destino. Se fijó por enésima vez en su reloj de pulso, pasando después a verse a sí mismo. Vestido un tanto formal; con un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa de cuello blanca sin fajar y sólo con dos de los botones abiertos. Trató de asentar un poco sus cabellos, pero como siempre estos se le revelaban, así que optó por dejarlos en paz. Se veía bien, aunque tenía que admitir que a él le gustaría ir vestido diferente. Tal vez con sus jeans azules, su playera naranja, su sudadera negra y sus inseparables _converse._

Bufó un tanto incomodo. No podía, al menos no ese día. Era una "ocasión especial".

Cualquiera pensaría que no quería ir a visitar y conocer a los padres de Sasuke (alías "papás suegros"), pero simplemente sentía que aún no estaba preparado para ello. Él no era como el azabache, quien desde el principio quiso conocer a su familia. El hecho de que siempre estuviera en su casa era una situación muy diferente. Uchiha ya conocía a toda su _prole_. Sabía lo hiperactiva que era su madre Kushina (de la cual había heredado su carácter), lo tranquilo y calmado que era su padre Minato (bueno, cuando no lo provocaban, porque si no era una cosa muy diferente) y lo serio que era su hermano Nagato (algo raro). También conocía lo pervertido que era su abuelo Jiraiya (autor de las novelas eróticas del Icha Icha). Y por último, reconocía a la perfección lo alcohólica y agresiva que llegaba a ser su abuela Tsunade (y más cuando le quitaban su amado sake).

Sasuke los conocía bastante bien.

Además, ellos también lo conocían. A pesar de todo, su familia lo había aceptado, no importaba que Sasuke fuera un sujeto amargado, serio, arrogante y frío; estaban de acuerdo. Ya hasta lo consideraban como parte de la familia. Si era la felicidad de Naruto, ellos lo apoyaban.

¡¿Y él?!

Naruto no conocía a los padres de Sasuke. Y lo que más le sorprendía era que no le molestaba. Al contrario, se sentía aliviado de poder evitarlo. El azabache siempre quería presentárselos, pero ellos nunca estaban en casa. Siempre ocupados con su trabajo y en algunos viajes de negocios. A él nunca le importó. No quería ir y poner buena cara delante de ellos (que de seguro eran refinados y estirados como Sasuke). No se trataba de modales y que no fuera educado. No, sólo le costaba comportarse y quedarse quieto por más de 5 minutos. Después de todo, había heredado el comportamiento de su pelirroja madre.

Tampoco era que no conociera a nadie de su familia. De hecho conocía muy bien a su hermano Itachi, el cual era amigo de su hermano Nagato. Pero de ahí en fuera no conocía mucho de ellos, sabía que su madre se llamaba Mikoto, que su padre se llamaba Fugaku y que tenía unos primos que también vivían ahí al igual que sus abuelos. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Sólo eso. Nunca intentó saber más, pero ahora se golpeaba mentalmente por no interesarse en su futura familia política. Al menos de esa manera sabría a lo que se enfrentaba. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Encontrándose de vacaciones, era la mejor fecha para ir a visitarlos.

No podía faltar o fingir que estaba enfermo, la forma "sutil" en que se lo había pedido Sasuke, lo había convencido. ¿Y quién no iría, si te dijeran…?

_"Si no vas, dobe. Voy a tu casa y te llevo a rastras"_

No tenía muchas opciones. Sabía que Sasuke era capaz de hacer eso y más. Sus opciones se habían reducido en dos: o vas o vas, así de simple.

Suspiró cansadamente, terminando su recorrido al llegar a la enorme casa -que parecía mansión-. Sin mayor ceremonia se acercó a la entrada y tocó el timbre.

Su pesadilla daba comienzo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bien, otro fic para continuar mi camino del SasuNaru XD. Pero bien, ¿qué les pareció? Lo sé, es un poco pequeño u.u. Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n, lo tenía desde hace mucho, pero no me animaba a subirlo, así que espero que haya valido la pena, y me gustaría saber su opinión.**_

_**Y entonces que dicen ¿Un review?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. Chapter 2

**1.- Primer encuentro: Mami suegra**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Se encontraba parado _cual_ tonto frente a la puerta. Ya habían pasado casi cinco minutos de su llegada y no se había animado a tocar el timbre de la casa. Se sintió más tonto que antes al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. ¡Él nunca se comportaba tan patético! Sacó valor de no sé dónde y colocó por fin su dedo índice sobre el botón de color blanco que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Nadie respondió. Tocó por segunda vez y tampoco respondieron. Casi brinca de alegría por eso, pero aquella felicidad se esfumó cuando por fin escuchó una voz por el intercomunicador.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

—Soy Namikaze Naruto, vine a visitar a Sasuke —respondió de manera educada.

—Un momento —volvió a escuchar la misma voz.

Tardaron unos segundos antes de que el gran portón se abriera automáticamente. Teniendo acceso, pasó al interior. En su recorrido observó el amplio jardín que rodeaba la mansión, la cual era enorme. Al llegar a la puerta principal, y antes de que tocara, ésta fue abierta por la sirvienta (lo pudo comprobar por la ropa que vestía). Por alguna razón, aquella mujer pelirroja lo miraba de mala manera, parecía peligrosa. Como si en el instante en que se diera la vuelta, ésta le saltaría encima para noquearlo.

Está bien, exageraba un poco. Aún así no le gustaba la forma en que lo veía.

La mujer de lentes lo condujo hacia la sala. Estando ahí, le dijo que en unos momentos llegaría la señora. Supuso que se trataba de la madre de Sasuke. Después de comunicarle eso, la pelirroja desapareció de la habitación.

Estando solo, miró nuevamente su reloj y bufó molesto. Por tanta presión que tenía, se le había olvidado la hora y para su mala suerte había llegado una hora temprano.

Un poco resignado se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones, observando con más detenimiento la habitación; las paredes eran de un tono bicolor (negro con blanco) que contrastaba a la perfección con el decorado _minimalista _de los muebles y con el gran ventanal de cristal que tenía una perfecta visual del jardín. Pasó sus ojos azules a su alrededor. En vez de quedar sentado a esperar, se dispuso a ver las pocas fotografías que se encontraban en el estante.

La mayoría eran de Sasuke e Itachi.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando otra persona llegó al lugar.

—¿Naruto-kun? —le tocaron el hombro.

Al pobre rubio casi se le sale el corazón. Estaba dispuesto a voltear y darle un buen insulto a la persona que se había atrevido a asustarle de aquella manera.

—Disculpa, ¿Te asuste? —volvió a preguntar la misma persona.

Al girar Naruto se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Frente a él, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos negros. Tan parecida a Sasuke que daba miedo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar responder la pregunta mentalmente

"¿Que si me asusto? ¡Casi me causa un paro cardiaco! ¿Acaso quiere que su hijo se quede viudo antes de tiempo-ttebayo?" Le hubiese gustado responder de esa forma, pero no, después de todo tenía que comportarse _adecuadamente_, ya que necesitaba la aprobación de mami suegra.

—Claro que no, sólo me sorprendió un poco-ttebayo.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa, esa había sido su intención principal, pero al parecer el muchacho no le reclamaría nada. Se dio cuenta (por lo que le había contado su hijo) que se estaba esforzando mucho.

—Vamos a la sala. ¿Quieres tomar té? —preguntó con educación.

Asintió ante la pregunta, ahora sabía porque Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera tan seria. Su madre era un gran ejemplo de ello. Se fijó mejor en la morena, afirmando lo que había pensado unos segundos atrás; Sasuke se parecía bastante a ella. Tal vez si el menor de los Uchiha hubiese nacido mujer, tendría una gran similitud con su progenitora.

El rubio volvió a retomar su anterior asiento, mientras Mikoto llamaba a Karin para que les trajera el té. Una vez que este llegó, ambos se quedaron sentados en la gran habitación.

A Naruto nunca le había gustado el silencio, por ende él nunca se quedaba callado. Muy poco convencido trató de comenzar la plática, ya que la mujer parecía estar atenta a que lo hiciera. No sería difícil si sólo comenzaba con preguntas comunes. Sí, por ahí empezaría.

—¿Y usted en que trabaja señora Uchiha? —aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarla de otra manera.

La morena sólo rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No me digas señora Uchiha, me haces sentir más vieja —reclamó con fingido reproche—. Puedes decirme sólo Mikoto.

Naruto asintió contento, después de todo no parecía tan mala.

—Está bien, Mikoto-san.

—Bien, contestando a tu pregunta, yo soy _psicóloga sexual _—habló feliz la mujer—. Me especializo en las relaciones entre parejas, así que si algún día tú y Sasuke tienen problemas, no duden en acudir a mí —trató de contener su sonrisa por la expresión que había puesto el menor.

Mientras Naruto sólo reía un tanto nervioso.

¡Ha! ¡Cómo si en verdad fuera a ir con la mamá de su novio a contarle sus intimidades! De sólo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Daba gracias a Kami que eso no fuera profesional.

Pero su pobre estabilidad mental no estuvo completamente a salvo de la "normal" curiosidad que siempre acongojaba a una madre. Sólo que ella no era muy _normal_ que digamos.

—Ne, Naruto-kun —volvió a llamar la atención del menor, el cual fijó sus azules ojos en ella para mirarla atento. Mikoto al captar la completa atención de su futuro hijo, articuló con calma la pregunta—. ¿Tú y mi hijo ya lo hicieron? —soltó como lo más natural del mundo la sonriente Uchiha.

El pobre rubio escupió todo el té que acababa de tomar.

—¡¿Qué?! —atinó a decir mientras abría los ojos con espanto.

¿Cómo era que su sencilla conversación había terminado en sus encuentros pasionales con Sasuke?

Debió haberlo sabido desde el principio que eso no iba a ser fácil. Después de todo, casi tuvo "señales divinas" y las ignoró por completo. Por ejemplo; cuando salió de casa se había encontrado con su serio hermano Nagato, quien le preguntó que a dónde iba, el rubio suspiró resignado y contestó que a casa de Sasuke. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja para después preguntar: "¿Está toda su familia?"_. _Una simple pregunta, a lo que él contestó con una simple respuesta: "Eso creo-ttebayo".Acordó encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Nagato embozó una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no decía nada bueno.

¡Ahí estaba su señal divina!

¿Desde cuándo el serio de su hermano reía?

_"Ototou, mucha suerte"._ Fue lo único que le respondió, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

¡El muy desgraciado de Nagato sabía lo que le esperaba y no le había dicho nada!

Naruto suspiró disimuladamente. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? Nada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Bueno, Sasuke y yo… —comenzó a hablar, pero no siguió porque el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal se escuchó por toda la casa.

Mikoto frunció levemente una de sus finas cejas. Y Naruto agradeció que Kami-sama se apiadara de su atormentada alma.

Cualquiera que fuera sería mejor que el cuestionario de Mikoto. ¿Verdad?

Que equivocado estaba cuando por el marco de la puerta, observó entrar a un imponente hombre.

¡Genial! El papá de Sasuke hacía acto de aparición.

_**.**_

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola!, una eternidad sin actualizar este fic XD, pero bueno, sin excusas u.u, así que mejor de eso me apure a escribir el capi n.n**_

_**Bueno no lo había dicho antes pero creo que ya lo notaron, y pues es que va a tener algo de Ooc por parte de la familia Uchiha, no sé es que no me gusta que sean todos serios y arrogantes XD**_

_**Espero que les guste y si no, pues háganmelo saber para ver si le hago modificaciones u.u, además de que los capítulos van a ser cortos, así me apuro mas, jeje**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Ahora, si me voy, pero antes, que dicen, Un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

**2.- Segundo miembro: Papi suegro**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Mikoto -quien había arrugado ligeramente su delicado rostro por la interrupción-, cambió por completo su semblante al percatarse que el responsable de cortarle la confesión de su fututo yerno, no era otro que su queridísimo e inoportuno esposo, Fugaku.

Como buena esposa que se consideraba, se levantó de su cómodo lugar, yendo hacia su marido para darle la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cariño, bienvenido —sonrió la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla y encaminarlo hacia la sala—. Mira, tenemos visita, ¿adivina quién es? —preguntó algo emocionada la mujer.

El mayor escaneó por completo al rubio con un simple vistazo. Alzó una ceja inspeccionando a su invitado, para después de un incomodo silencio pronunciar su lacónica respuesta.

—¿El repartidor de los periódicos?

Naruto sintió que una gran piedra invisible caía de lleno sobre su cabeza al escuchar la escueta respuesta de su futuro papá suegro.

¡¿Acaso se veía tan mal?!

En ese momento sintió un ligero tinte de molestia. Pensó que tal vez no era tan malo tomar los pensamientos de Sasuke y comenzar con las ideas de insufrible venganza. Y por supuesto, el moreno sería el primero en escarmentarlas. No podía ser el "señor sonrisas" todo el tiempo, también era un ser humano y acumulaba tensión que en cualquier momento explotaría… ¿Y qué mejor que su dulce y tierno novio para desquitarse? Aunque de dulce y tierno, tenía lo que él de intuitivo y reservado. De una o de otra manera, Sasuke se las iba a pagar muy caro por dejarlo solo ante aquella bizarra situación.

Dejó de lado la idea de golpear el _perfecto_ rostro del bastado azabache, sólo al escuchar otra vez la voz de la morena, la cual volvía a tomar la batuta.

—No, amor, es Naruto, el _novio_ de Sasuke —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa para que Naruto no exteriorizara sus pensamientos negativos. Qué como buena psicóloga, los había visto despertar—. Él es el hijo de Minato y Kushina.

Muy a pesar de lo que todos se esperaban, Uchiha Fugaku ya había aceptado con todo el _dolor de su corazón_ que su hijo menor era gay. Bastante traumático al principio, pero después de una extensa platica con su adorada mujer, se dio cuenta que aún así, Sasuke seguía siendo su hijo. Todo había estado bien, hasta el día que el menor mencionó que llevaría al susodicho _noviecito_ para que lo conocieran. Una idea no muy agradable, si tomaba en cuenta que estaba seguro que aquel "tipo" era el culpable de llevar a su amado retoño por el mal camino.

Aunque teniéndolo enfrente, tenía que admitir que era bastante llamativo y algo curioso.

Además, existía otro detalle. Y que el rubio fuera el hijo de uno de sus socios, aminoraba un poco la situación. Minato era un buen amigo, no sólo trataba de negocios con él, lo conocía bien, era un buen hombre. Retractándose un poco de sus ideas iniciales, esperaba que el blondo hijo de Namikaze fuera buena influencia para el menor de sus retoños.

Sólo que nunca estaba de más comprobar la paciencia del blondo si quería formar parte del prodigioso clan Uchiha.

—Ven, siéntate para que platiquemos —habló nuevamente Mikoto, acercándolo al amplio sofá para que se acomodaran.

Fugaku se dejo guiar, extendiendo la mano para saludar al otro. Tan serio como era su costumbre.

—Mucho gusto, muchacho.

—"Lo mismo digo, viejo amargado" —fue la respuesta que estuvo tentado a contestarle, pero al final no pudo—. El gusto es mío, señor Uchiha —terminó por decir amablemente. Después de todo aquel hombre que tenía enfrente era capaz de sacarlo a patadas de la casa, ya que muy a su pesar era suya.

La morena vio algo nerviosa como las cosas no funcionaban.

—Estábamos platicando de cosas interesantes, ¿por qué no te unes a la plática?

Traducción en la cabeza de Naruto: "¿Por qué no me ayudas a torturarlo? Anímate, es divertido verlo sufrir".

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Sobre… —Mikoto con una gran sonrisa pensaba retomar la anterior pregunta. Sin embargo, no terminó al escuchar la rápida respuesta de un apurado rubio.

Lo menos que necesitaba Naruto, era que aparte de su querida suegra, también el padre de su "amorcito" se enterar de su vida intima. Definitivamente sería un trauma para su pobre cordura.

—Sobre el trabajo de Mikoto-san —respondió sonriendo nervioso, apurándose a tomar la palabra antes de que su futura mami suegra lo hiciera—. Y usted, Uchiha-san ¿en qué trabaja-ttebayo? —se felicitó mentalmente por su excelente pregunta para desviar el tema.

El mayor lo pensó un poco, era el presidente de Uchiha Corp. La cual se encargaba de seguros de vida, algo bastante aburrido, pero no por eso dejaba de ser interesante.

—Me encargo de proteger el bienestar de las personas. Así que cuando te mueras, tu fortuna pasara completa a las manos de mi hijo… ¿O acaso lo dejaras desamparado y en la calle?

El pobre de Naruto palideció por completo. ¡Ni siquiera se habían casado! Y ya lo estaba matando dejando viudo a Sasuke. Sintió escalofríos ante la pregunta, pero la leve sonrisa del mayor lo desconcertó demasiado.

—Eres muy ingenuo, muchacho —fue lo único que contestó Uchiha.

El semblante de Namikaze era un completo poema. La considerada Mikoto trató de aminorar su semblante.

—Ya que estas aquí, Naruto-kun. ¿No quieres conocer al abuelo? Está en el jardín. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacerle compañía mientras llega Sasuke?

¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ahora hasta al abuelo querían presentarle?

Pensó que sólo con los progenitores ya tenía suficiente, pero al parecer se iba tener que _chutar_ a toda la familia. ¿Cuántos eran en total?

No recordaba. Era algo así; papás, abuelo, ¿tíos?, ¿primos?... ¿sobrinos?

Qué bueno que no tenían perro o sino de seguro ya hubiera ido a dejarle algún húmedo regalito de bienvenida. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, pidiéndole a su extraviada suerte, que no todos aquellos Uchiha se encontraran en casa.

Aunque por ahora, uno más se unía. El cariñoso y tierno ancianito que era el abuelo de Sasuke.

No obstante, al dar un paso fuera de la casa y salir al jardín para contemplar a la cariñosa y tierna persona de cabeza blanca (como la mayoría de gente de bastante edad), se dio cuenta que su esquema de "abuelito" no encajaba para nada con el hombre tomando té sentado cómodamente en la silla de jardín. Ya que no tenía nada de _ancianito_ y parecía todo, menos cariñoso.

Cuando los oscuros ojos de Madara (su futuro abuelito) se clavaron en su persona, no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

¿Todos los Uchiha tenían esa mirada intimidadora?

¡¿Por qué Sasuke no podía tener un dulce abuelito como Heidi?! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Y su mente pensó que su _"bastardo amorcito"_ se las pagaría más caro de lo que había imaginado.

De eso estaba seguro.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Waw! Según yo iba actualizar más seguido, pero me fallaron los cálculos XD, pero como no quiero molestarlos con mis excusas, pasemos al fic jejej.**_

_**Que les pareció?, pobre Narutin me gusta hacerlo sufrir, muajaja, además de que también va a conocer al su dulce abuelito XD, a ver cómo le va n.n**_

_**Bueno, ahora paso a otra cosa muy importante, y eso es agradecerles con todo cariño por pasarse a dejar un comentario, asi que muchas gracias a: **__Hiko, tsukimine12, DGHA, Yuki-2310, saskenaru, Hikeri-Hime16, Anake-chan XP, Pikacha, katsura-hime, TheRusso, Kaii-ch, kotoko-noda, KShieru y Nelira._

_**Me tengo que ir, pero bueno, que tal por ultimo…**_

_**Un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

**3.- Tercer pariente: ¿Querido abuelito?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Por un momento Naruto pensó que los minutos se habían detenido o que corrían con mayor lentitud. Porqué juraría que se le hizo una _eternidad_ en llegar a las afueras del enorme jardín junto a su próximo "pariente". Aunque con las ganas que tenía de estar frente a Sasuke, tomarlo de su cuello y estrujarlo lenta y tortuosamente hasta ponerlo de un tono morado contrastante al pálido color que de por sí poseía (una idea bastante tentadora); dudaba que aquellas personas lo aceptaran con gusto dentro de su _estirada y refinada_ familia.

Decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos homicidas y concentrarse en la persona que le presentarían.

Como lo había dicho antes; en su imaginación aún conservaba la imagen de aquel dulce viejecito de blanca cabellera que se mecía en su silla, contando historias de su vida y que en cualquier momento se quedaba dormido. Pero… ¡No!

A él le tenía que tocar este "tipo" de _abuelito_. Más que abuelito, parecía a uno de esos jefes de la mafia que salen en las películas estadounidenses. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que sobresalir en todo? ¿Hasta en su familia?

Cualquier hombre de edad avanzada le tendría envidia al sujeto que tenía en frente.

Estaba algo distraído lamentando su mala fortuna con las personas de la tercera edad, que no se dio cuenta cuando Madara se levanto de su lugar. El mayor colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla y comenzó a dar vueltas en torno al cuerpo estático de Naruto (quien al darse cuenta de aquel escaneo, parecía que le habían puesto concreto encima y se había convertido en estatua, ya que era la única palabra para describirlo por lo rígido que se encontraba).

Madara parecía uno de esos examinadores que comprueban la calidad de algún producto. Y por un momento se sintió un bicho raro.

Pero no sólo el chequeo a su persona lo dejo helado, sino las palabras que soltó el abuelito sin ninguna consideración.

—Muchacho, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mientras que su querida mami suegra se escabulló alegando algo sobre los preparativos de la comida, su queridísimo papi suegro se acomodó en la anterior silla que ocupaba el mayor, como si quisiera ver el espectáculo desde primera fila. Por un momento Naruto estuvo tentado a preguntarle si le hacían falta palomitas.

Sabiendo que prácticamente se había quedado solo con el cuestionamiento del patriarca Uchiha, decidió contener el aire y responder tranquilamente a las preguntas que el otro le realizaría. Después de todo, aquel tono que había utilizado no daba muchas opciones de negarse.

Asintió lo más honorable posible con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Pauta que utilizó el otro para comenzar. Mostrando satisfacción en sus oscuros ojos. Los cuales iban de su hijo Fugaku sentado cómodamente en la silla a un pálido Naruto parado junto a él.

—Y bien, Naruto. ¿Correcto? —el aludido asintió—. ¿Por qué llevaste a mi pequeño nieto por el mal camino?

Al pobre rubio casi se le cae la quijada ante semejante cuestión. Hasta por un momento juraría que el abuelito mostró una ligera sonrisa maniática. No, tal vez era su imaginación o la presión del momento. Ellos no se estarían burlando de él. ¿Cierto?

En ese momento Naruto hubiese preferido haber saltado sobre Mikoto y rogarle que lo llevara con ella a la cocina. Contemplando su situación, hasta prefería ir a preparar té y galletitas, que quedarse a contestar tan _maravillosa_ pregunta. Con su buen compañero; el sarcasmo.

Sobre todo por una cuestión bastante clara. ¿Que él había llevado a Sasuke por el mal camino?

Todo lo contrario, el moreno había sido el "sonsacador" de su puritana mentecilla, el malvado sujeto que lo sedujo con sus atrayentes ojos negros, su piel caliente, con aquel bien formado cuerpo y con su indiscutible gran "paquete" que Kami-sama le regalo. De acordarse de dichas _"sonsacaciones"_, las ideas de asesinarlo se iban para darles paso a unas más "productivas".

¡Esta bien! Él tampoco era una blanca paloma, pero los dos tenían mucho de culpa.

Con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y con su mano en la nariz -evitando, por las dudas algún accidente de sangrado-, se apresuró a contestarle de la mejor manera posible a su interlocutor.

—Lo siento, Uchiha-_sama_, pero no creo que eso sea algo que le incumba-ttebayo.

Ambos Uchiha rieron disimuladamente ante dicha respuesta. Sólo como los Uchiha lo sabes hacer; de lado.

—Me agradas, muchacho —contestó el mayor de ellos, golpeándole la espalda—. No me gustan las personas sin carácter en la familia.

Naruto no supo cómo comprender dicha frase. ¿Lo había hecho bien?

Con semejante aceptación, parecía que hubiese ido a pedir la mano de Sasuke y no sólo a conocer a su familia. Ante la imagen, por un momento se imaginó como sería si Sasuke fuera mujer. Si esa fuera la situación, de seguro sería mejor. ¿No?

¡Claro que no! Los Uchiha eran demasiado sobre-protectores, y si se comportaban así con el menor de la familia. No quería pensar como tratarían de lincharlo, al compararlo con un delincuente que se quería robar a la niña de sus ojos, a la _dulce princesita_ de la casa.

Le corrió un escalofrió en su columna ante tal panorama. No, prefería mil veces que Sasuke siguiera siendo hombre.

Pero antes de que su ya confundida cabeza siguiera cavilando cosas sin sentido, la dulce Mikoto llegó con una bandeja llena de aperitivos. Colocándolos en la mesa y cortando por un minuto el anterior momento de silencio. Animando a su querido esposo y a su padre político a ingerir los alimentos.

Naruto estuvo tentado a tomar uno de ellos, pero antes de que dicho alimento tocara su inflamado estomago (por los corajes y sorpresas). Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, de la cual apareció otra persona. Por sus cabellos y ojos negros, podría apostar su mano o algún otro miembro de su cuerpo a que también era otro Uchiha. Pero esta vez… ¿De quién rayos se trataba?

Con prisa llevó el bocadillo a la boca, esperando que con el estomago lleno no le tomaban tan desprevenido.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Sé que pensaran que me había olvidado de esta historia, pero no es así ¬¬, solamente que no he conseguido el tiempo de ponerme al corriente u.u, pero me apure al tener un día libre y les traje este capi n.n**_

_**En verdad espero que les haya gustado, además, quien quieren que aparezca después?, ustedes díganme y hare lo posible para ponerlo, o alguna escena que quieran, así tratare de seguir subiendo más seguido, yo tengo varias ideas, pero ustedes pidan XD**_

_**Por ahora déjenme agradecerles por el tiempo que se toman en dejarme un comentario, así que muchas gracias a: **__SmileSkuashSKII, sakura1402, Yuki2310, katsura-hime, Anake-chan XP, KShieru, tsukimine12, kaii-chn, Yukipab, TheRusso, Katari-chan, ge y YO-SARIEL XD y NelIra._

_**Bueno, ahora si me retiro, y pues espero no tardarme mucho (cosa que no creo ¬¬, pero sé que ustedes me tendrán paciencia .)**_

_**Y pues ya por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**4.- Cuarto familiar: ¿La oveja negra?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Al terminar de degustar el rico bocadillo que amablemente llevó su _futura_ madre. Decidió que era tiempo de enfrentar a su nuevo… ¿inquisidor? Ya no estaba seguro ni de cómo llamarlo. Siendo de la _prestigiosa y celebre_ familia Uchiha, tendría que irse con cuidado. Al ser consciente que el nuevo individuo caminaba con lentitud hacia dónde ellos se encontraban, trató de distinguirlo a pesar de la distancia que aún los separaba. Por un momento se imaginó que aquel hombre de negra cabellera sería Itachi (ya que todos los Uchihas se parecían). Negó al instante, habría reconocido al moreno de coleta de inmediato, no dé en baldé era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano Nagato. No obstante, se quedó igual se sorprendido con el sujeto que llegó con gran entusiasmo.

¿Gran entusiasmo? Sin duda una mala señal.

—¡Hola, adorada familia! —saludó sonriendo en voz alta. El nuevo invitado se detuvo al tiempo de identificar una cabellera rubia que conocía bien, pero que no encajaba en ese lugar—. Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? Estas personas podrían comerte vivo —rió con gran gusto ante el ceño fruncido de los otros Uchiha; sólo de Madara y Fugaku, la pobre Mikoto se sentía fuera de lugar al igual que Namikaze. Fue entonces que algo dentro de la mente de Obito se encendió como foquito de navidad—. ¡Wow! ¿No me digan que Naruto-kun, es el famoso "mugroso chiquillo" que _engatuso_ al _pequeño_ Sasuke?—preguntó, sonriendo con fingida ingenuidad.

Tan contento estaba Obito, que no notó que nadie más se reía. Un incomodo silencio se produjo de repente. Fugaku y Madara lo fulminaban con la mirada. No estaban contentos de que andará de _"bocón"_ repitiendo lo que una vez habían dicho durante la cena familiar. ¿A quién le importaba como llamaban al _futuro miembro de la familia_? Bueno, tal vez al "futuro miembro de la familia" que en ese instante estaba frente a ellos. Naruto no sabía que pensar. Era bastante incómodo saber el sobrenombre que utilizaban para identificarte. Y otra cosa más importante… ¡¿Por qué no entendían que él no era ningún maldito acosador?! ¡Ni tampoco Sasuke era un dulce, pequeño y tierno niñito! El moreno era un maldito bastardo que lo abandonó a su suerte para que sufriera solo. Sí, tal vez ese era su plan para vengarse de la última vez que lo dejó esperando en el cine por más de una hora. ¡Pero ya se había disculpado! _"Maldito rencoroso"_, pensó.

Namikaze rió nerviosamente tratando de alejar su nuevo sentimiento homicida. Aunque tenía que admitir que jamás esperó encontrarse con su profesor de historia en esa casa. Era lógico, después de todo también era un Uchiha. A pesar de que todos quieran desheredarlo.

—No digas esas cosas, Obito. Esa vez sólo bromeábamos. ¿Verdad? —Mikoto golpeó ligeramente su hombro, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Cosa que le confirmó a Naruto que era verdad.

Una pequeña aura depresiva se apoderó de su alrededor.

—Tú siempre con tus bromas, hijo —acordó Madara no muy convencido.

Para nadie parecía un secreto que Uchiha Obito, era una desgracia para la famosa estirpe Uchiha. Definitivamente el moreno tenía que ser adoptado, ya que no encajaba para nada con el _estereotipo_ serio de esa familia. Sonriente, alegre, animado, mostrando sus hileras de dientes blancos, hasta pensaría que encajaba mejor con su familia. Parecía un excelente candidato para los Namikaze-Uzumaki. Y por tal motivo lo consideraban una deshonra. O como muchos decían; la famosa "oveja negra". Aunque de famoso no tenía mucho y de negro sólo los ojos y el cabello. Fugaku y Madara pensaban que a su madre y esposa (respectivamente) se le había caído el pobre niño de la cuna al ser un bebé. O tal vez se lo habían cambiado en el hospital. De no ser por sus rasgos físicos heredados por generaciones, optarían por la segunda opción. Sin embargo, para su "mala suerte" la abuela Uchiha negaba cualquier mentira sobre uno de sus retoños.

Como buena madre, no discriminaba a su hijo más pequeño. Sí, ella sabía que su hijo Fugaku había salido toda una _eminencia_ como su esposo y que Obito no era tan sobresaliente. Pero no le importaba, el menor lo compensaba con un gran corazón y una sonrisa de oro. "Para las madres no hay defectos, sino virtudes". La misma frase que siempre decía la abuela de Sasuke.

Lástima que en esos momentos la abuela Uchiha no se encontrara, dejando a su hijo menor en las _garras_ de esos despiadados, justo como Naruto se sentía en esos momentos. Al menos ya no estaba solo y su pesar lo dividiría en dos.

—Oye, Obito, pareces conocer muy bien a Naruto-kun, supongo que también le das clases en el instituto. ¿Me equivoco? —volvió a cuestionar Mikoto para seguir rompiendo el hielo con su cuñado. No sólo eso, en verdad tenía curiosidad de saber de dónde más se conocían. Nunca estaba de más averiguar todo sobre la persona que salía con su hijo.

Naruto estuvo tentado a escupir, por segunda vez, el té que degustaba. Qué no fuera a responder lo que ya se imaginaba. Rogaba interiormente.

—No te equivocas, cuñadita. Y no sólo eso, Naruto-kun es el sobrino de mi mejor amigo Kakashi.

Namikaze quiso imaginar que era huérfano por un leve segundo. Sí, para su desgracia, tenía que aumentar a un pervertido más a la lista de sus parientes. Decir que tenía un tío obsesionado con los libros eróticos no era para "pavonearse" frente a la familia de tu novio. Al menos que quisieras que te sacaran a patadas por considerare también un depravado. Aumentando las suposiciones de que él tenía la culpa de llevar a su pequeño retoño al "_lado oscuro_" de la perversión.

—El sobrino de Kakashi-san —repitió Fugaku en voz baja, como asimilando la oración.

Al contrario de él, Mikoto sonrió más que nunca.

—Tienes que decirle que me consiga una nueva edición del Icha icha Paradise.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Por fin se había asfixiado con las galletitas y estaba alucinando?

Obito asintió sonriendo.

—Claro, cuñadita. Lo que sea para ti y mi hermano consentido —volvió a soltar una carcajada—. Siempre es un placer darle una ayudadita para que se le "levante" el ánimo.

Fugaku frunció el ceño, refunfuñando algo inteligible. Algo como; _"Siempre me lo echaras en cara, ¿verdad?"._ Dio media vuelta fulminando a su hermano menor, pasándolo de largo dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

Naruto no entendía nada. Obito se acercó a su lado, susurrándole una oración como si fuera el mejor secreto del mundo. Su secreto personal.

—Si no hubiera sido por el Icha icha, tu noviecito no habría nacido —pronunció con una sonrisa pervertida, alejándose de él para tomar un bocadillo de la mesita.

Uzumaki parpadeó varias veces con las mejilla ligeramente enrojecidas. ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que interpretar eso? Un trauma más para la lista de ese interminable día. Pensándolo bien, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez, el apodo de _oveja negra_ estaba mal empleado, él tenía uno en mente que le quedaría mejor; _cinismo con patas_.

No había duda de que ese sujeto, también pertenecía a los Uchiha.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicado a: **__00Katari-Hikari-chan00, __**por apurarme con sus comentarios a seguir esta historia XD**_

_**Y lo sé, no tengo ni excusas ni pretextos para este fic u.u, sólo espero que me disculpen u.u. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para comentar, y por supuesto a ustedes es una doble disculpa por la demora, muchas gracias a: **__Dane-chan, Susana Mode, Tsukimine12, Saku-Aya, luna, TheRusso, saskenaru, Amateratsussc, Yuki-2310, ShinigamiXD, Sayukira, ge-u-know_uchiha_uzumaki, kaii-chn, hinamor007, milk goku, YO, jennifer1997, River94, kaoryciel94 y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00._

_**Nos vemos, pero antes, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**5.- Invitados inesperados**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

En un aparente y apacible silencio, Sasuke entró a su hogar extrañado ligeramente ante tanta quietud. Por lo regular, siempre que sus padres estaban en casa, su madre no perdía la oportunidad de recibirlo con un gran agrazo, una _sarta_ de besos y un incomodo e interminable interrogatorio de cómo le había ido en la escuela. Con esos simples detalles, le pareció realmente desconcertante que su progenitora no estuviera atosigándolo en el instante que cruzó la puerta.

Encogiéndose de hombros le restó importancia, se dirigió a su cuarto pasando por la sala, en ésta Karin sacudía los portarretratos como si estuvieran infectados por algún "germen" de alguna enfermedad incurable. La pelirroja refunfuñaba cosas incomprensibles, manoteando de un lado a otro. Sasuke trató de ignorarla pasando de largo y no topársela de frente. Sin embargo, el agudo sentido de la bermeja le hizo voltear, encontrándose con la figura del moreno. Cualquier enojo se esfumó de su rostro, sustituyéndolo por una sonrisa coqueta. Los ojos le brillaron, acercándose a él e interponiéndose entre su camino. Ella sonrió dando una pequeña reverencia.

—Buena tardes, Sasuke-kun.

—Hola, Karin —respondió sin muchos ánimos. Pero estando ahí, no le costaba preguntar por el paradero de su progenitora—. ¿Sabes en dónde está mi madre?

La sirvienta parpadeó confundida antes de volver a fruncir el ceño, acomodó el armazón de sus lentes con disimulando antes de contestar.

—La señora Mikoto está el jardín con su invitado.

—¿Invitado? No sabía que mamá tendría un invitado —susurró para sí.

Karin negó ligeramente.

—No su invitado, SU invitado —respondió lo último señalándolo a él.

A Sasuke no le gustaban sus pésimos juegos de palabras, pero no parecía una frase de doble sentido. Trató de pensar en una persona con el suficiente valor para ir a su casa y pasar el día con su madre. Divagó levemente por sus recuerdos, abriendo ligeramente los ojos al encontrar en su subconsciente una invitación a cierto rubio cabeza hueca.

—¿Naruto?

La pelirroja asintió.

—Tiene una hora que llegó.

Confirmando lo inevitable, intentó pensar las cosas con calma. Si no fuera porque se trataba de un Uchiha, habría corrido a la salida más cercana. Naruto solo, compartiendo el espacio y aire con su familia, no auguraba nada bueno. Cierto que él le había insistido a Namikaze que conociera a sus padres, también era cierto que lo amenazó… ¡Pero jamás pensó que aceptaría! En un rápido movimiento se fijó en el reloj de sala notando que eran las dos de la tarde. ¿Y por qué, el muy dobe, no le había esperado?

—Gracias, Karin —pronunció antes de caminar hasta la puerta del jardín.

La muchacha lo vio alejarse con paso lento. ¿Por qué Sasuke caminaba tan pausado? Ella no supo responderse y decidió ignorarlo, no le pagaban por quedarse parada, aunque mirarle su buen trasero valía mucho la pena.

.

S&N

.

Su cuerpo se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al jardín. No era un cobarde, y no se consideraba uno, pero no sabía porque su mano sudaba demasiado. Su familia no era mala. ¿Verdad? Naruto estaría encantado y no querría torturarlo. ¿Verdad? Desechando esos pensamientos abrió por fin el umbral, los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno, sin embargo aún con el destellante brillo sus orbes negras pudieron identificar a la perfección a su madre, su abuelo y su tío Obito. Y entre ese monocromático negro, una rebelde cabellera rubia sobresalía bastante. A medida que caminaba hacia ellos, fue más consciente de la mirada azul que lo fulminaba con demasiado rencor. Si esos irises cielo fueran cuchillos ya estaría desangrándose a mitad del jardín.

—Oh, cariño, que bueno que llegas —saludó Mikoto, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él pasó su vista por su abuelo y su tío en señal de saludo. Madara también movió ligeramente la cara, mientras Obito se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!

—Hola, tío Obito.

Obito lo soltó con rapidez al escuchar la parca respuesta del menor, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño. Un segundo después, un pequeño silencio se formó de repente, pero el oportuno sentido de madre de Mikoto prefirió darles un poco de espacio.

—Iré por más bocadillos. Ponte cómodo, cariño.

Sasuke asintió. No obstante, apenas notó que su madre desaparecía en el interior de la casa, su abuelo concentraba su vista en el periódico y su tío en devorar el resto de los bocadillos, jaló el brazo de Naruto hasta llevarlo más retirado junto al árbol que les brindaba sombra.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, usuratonkachi?

—¡Tú me obligaste a venir, bastardo! —Uchiha alzó una ceja esperando que continuara. No era su culpa que Naruto llegara una hora antes. Resignado, Namikaze notó su error—, y se me olvido la hora-ttebayo —admitió en voz baja.

Sasuke estuvo tentando a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Para eso se inventaron los celulares, dobe. Debiste haberme preguntado.

Naruto hizo un mohín y cruzó los brazos en un gesto infantil. No lo podía creer, todavía que sufría los acosos de su "futura familia política", el amargado que tenía por novio le reclamaba olvidar ese detalle. ¡¿El bastardo no podía comprender que estuvo tan nervioso que olvidó la hora?! Si le hubiese preguntado a Sasuke, estaba seguro que en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo terminaría arrepintiéndose y regresando directo a su casa.

Uchiha suspiró con pesadez. Naruto no tenía la culpa, como siempre él exageraba. Su enojo no era porqué el rubio fuera a su casa (él mismo lo había invitado), sino porque no quería que su familia se "ensañara" con el tonto Namikaze. Rió de medio lado al ver la mueca enojada del blondo, le antojó acercarse poco a poco y borrar ese gesto de sus labios con un beso. No olvidaba que permanecían en el jardín de su casa, pero la tentación estaba ganando. Pensó que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría pasar el resto de la tarde tranquila en compañía de sus padres y Naruto. Pero como el destino, el karma y todas esas cosas raras astrales la traían contra él, antes de disminuir el espacio que le separaba de los labios del menor, su cuerpo se crispó -cual felino- al identificar a lo lejos el inconfundible tono de voz de su hermano.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto identificaron a dos nuevos invitados.

Itachi abrió la puerta yendo hacia ellos, saludando a los presentes y anunciando su llegada. Sasuke supo que Kami-sama le odiaba al notar que Itachi no iba solo, su estúpido primo le acompañaba.

¿Acaso estaban en el supermercado para que fuera la oferta del 2x1?

Uchiha jamás imaginó que la situación se volviera tan bizarra, incómoda y estresante para su pobre salud mental. Sólo la suya, para la del rubio -pobrecita- ya era demasiado tarde; no había solución.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun. No sabía que habría invitados.

La sonrisa falsa de Sai decía todo lo contrario. Hasta parecía haber dejado algún cuadro inconcluso solo para ir a _picarle_ el orgullo. Y con sus padres presentes, él tendría que aguantar cualquier comentario mordaz. No se dejaría, aunque su contrincante fuera otro Uchiha.

—Puedes irte, es una comida familiar.

Sai ignoró el comentario, pasándolo de largo.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun, que no le diré nada a tu invitado. Pero tía Mikoto puede aprovechar para sacar el álbum de fotos —ante la mirada confundida de Naruto, el albino se acercó a él—. Deberías verlas, en una sale desnudo mostrando su "pequeño penecito" frente a la cámara… —Sai puso la mano en su barbilla, simulando recordar algo—, aunque la última vez que fuimos de vacaciones a las aguas termales no le vi mucha diferencia.

Sasuke tronó los dedos buscando el mejor ángulo para estamparlos contra la cara pálida de su primo, había olvidado la obsesión de Sai por mencionar las partes intimas de los demás. Sirviéndose de la distracción, Itachi aprovechó para ir hasta Naruto y pasar uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, el áureo no pareció sorprendido por la acción del amigo de Nagato.

—Sí, Naruto-kun —apoyó Itachi viendo de reojo a su hermanito. Le encantaba hacer quedar en vergüenza a su ototou—, mamá tiene un montón de fotos, hasta un video en donde el pequeño Sasuke está vestido de Hot dog en el festival de primavera.

¡¿Qué hacía un Hot dog en un festival de primavera?! Eso era algo que Sasuke siempre se preguntó.

Namikaze estuvo tentado a soltar una gran carcajada de sólo imaginárselo. ¡El perfecto Uchiha Sasuke embutido en una salchicha! Tal vez Mikoto había sido la culpable de comenzar a inculcarle al "pequeño Sasuke" el gusto por las cosas _largas, calientes y carnosas_.

Sin embargo su intento de reírse fueron frustrados al escuchar algo crujir, observó con disimulo la mesa de los bocadillos, las pobres e indefensas galletas de la señora Mikoto habían quedado hechas polvo en el puño de Sasuke. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos parecían cambiar de color, y él estaba seguro que si el moreno pudiera sacar fuego por la boca, ya estarían hechos _chicharrón._

Y aún en esa situación, Naruto se dio por bien servido.

¡Ha! ¡Qué el bastardo de su novio comenzara a sufrir lo que él soportó por esa interminable hora!

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wiuw! Volví a aparecer con esta historia XD, ¿la extrañaban? No lo sé, pero espero que al menos alguien se acuerde de ella (aunque no me sorprendería que no ¬¬) siempre me pierdo por el camino con este fic o.O Nah!, no me hagan caso ando medio despistada (?)**_

_**No importa, ¿Qué les pareció? la verdad yo me reí mucho cuando termine de escribirlo, pero no sé si mi sentido del humor sea como el suyo, así que espero que a ustedes les haya parecido entretenido, es comedia de bajo presupuesto (?) XD**_

_**Por cierto, muchas gracias a los que se aún se pasan a comentar, sé que es un poco tarde pero aún así siempre los tendré en cuenta n.n, por eso muchas gracias a: **__Alessandra Von Grey, kykyo-chan, nara waki chouhichiki –w, merisusa, Brye, Soy YO-SARIEL, Luna, milk goku, Saku-Aya, Susana Mode, TheRusso,____00Katari-Hikari-chan00, kaii-chn, NelIra, Brendittha Uchiha, Ang97 y melisse r uchiha._

_**Es todo por ahora.**__**Nos vemos y cuídense!**_

_**Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
